Jewel Chance (Stage)
is a stage that appears in Season 2 of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. This stage is used during Jewel Chance, and Mirai Momoyama was the first one to use the stage for that purpose. It is used as a normal performance stage the first time when Dia went on stage to perform the song Friend Password. Appearance Stage 1 The floor of the star-shaped stage is a sapphire blue color divided into sections like that of a chess board but with only color. At the center of the stage a pale pink star. In the background, there are translucent pillars that glow in a rainbow color, and gold, vertical stripes on the pillars compliment the colors. The pillars are connected by bushes that have pink and sky blue roses. Two large pink stars accented with gold are hung onto the top bushes and between them is a smaller crystal star at the center of a large pink bow. The two ends of the ribbon are hung like streamers and towards the end are wrapped around the last pillars. Hanging down from the bushes are crystal stars, hearts, and teardrops held by golden beads, and the golden beads are also hung between bushes like streamers. At the floor of the stage, there are white beads that connect large diamonds, hearts, and stars that can be seen at the side of the stage. Between pillars are screens that change color. Stage 2 Below the stage, there are stars with different sizes and orientations. Each have a curved diamond at each at point and are gold accented. The rims of the stage are pink and blue and between the gradients are white lights. The floor of the stage is overall an indigo color with sparkles. At the center is a rainbow star with a gold-lined facet and edge. Between the points of each star is a rainbow heart, and surrounding is a circle of curved rainbow diamonds. The back of the stage has a large object that resembles Dia Nijinosaki's Kiratto Jewel. The center of it resembles a faceted diamond, and there are two pairs of wings. Two big gold accented curved diamonds are in between the pairs of wings. Surrounding the non-open side of the stage are the pillars from the first stage and an enormous golden structure that curves into hearts at frequent points. In front of that are streams of pink ribbons. Large crystals float around the stage. The setting looks similar to that of outer space. Anime Appearances * Diamond Smile - (Episode 54), (Episode 55), (Episode 58), (Episode 59), (Episode 63), (Episode 64), (Episode 66), (Episode 67), (Episode 68), (Episode 70), (Episode 72), (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 80), (Episode 82), (Episode 86), (Episode 87), (Episode 88), (Episode 89) * Friend Password - (Episode 77), (Episode 78), (Episode 89), (Episode 90) Trivia * This stage is unique due to the fact that there are two stages instead of one. Gallery See Jewel Chance (Stage)/Image Gallery Category:Stages Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime